pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Hilles
Robert Hilles (born November 13, 1951) is a Canadian poet and novelist,Robert Hilles entry in Encyclopedia of Literature in Canada who won the Governor General's Award for his poetry. Life Hillles was born in Kenora, Ontario. He studied at the University of Calgary (UC), earning a B.A. in Psychology and English in 1976. He also holds an M.Sc. in Educational Psychology, earned at UC in 1978.Robert Hilles, Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature, Oxford University Press, 2001. Web, Oct. 15, 2015. Hilles lived for many years in Calgary, Alberta and was active in the writing community there. For 10 years he was the managing editor of dandelion, the oldest surviving literary magazine in Alberta. He developed the magazine from a small pamphlet to one of the most respected literary magazines in Canada. During that time he also organized many successful readings featuring writers from across the country. In 2001, he moved to British Columbia and has been active in the literary community there, especially on Salt Spring Island. He among other writers helped set up a scholarship for beginning writers on Salt Spring, and also organized a new reading series on the island. He served on the executive of the League of Canadian Poets for 5 years, and in 1996 was sent by the League and the Department of Foreign Affairs to represent Canada at an International Poetry Festival in Japan. He has published 13 books of poetry and 4 books of prose. His 2nd novel, A Gradual Ruin, was published by Doubleday Canada in 2004. He lives on Salt Spring Island with his partner, novelist Pearl Luke. Recognition Hilles won the 1994 Governor General's Award for English language poetry for Cantos From A Small Room (1993).Robert Hilles, Black Moss Press. Web, Oct. 6, 2015. Also in 1994, his debut novel, Raising of Voices (1993), won the Writers Guild of Alberta's George Bugnet Award for best novel. Wrapped Within Again: New and selected poems was published in the fall of 2003 and won the Stephan Stephansson Award. His books have also been shortlisted for the Milton Acorn People’s Poetry Prize, the W.O. Mitchell/City of Calgary Prize, the Stephan Stephansson Award, and the Howard O’Hagan Award. Publications Poetry *''Look the Lovely Animal Speaks''. Winnipeg, MB: Turnstone Press, 1980. ISBN 0-88801-053-2 *''The Surprise Element''. Camrose, AB: Sidereal Press, 1982. *''An Angel in the Works''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1983. ISBN 0-88982-052-X *''Outlasting the Landscape''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 1989. ISBN 0-920633-61-7 *''Finding the Lights On''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1991. ISBN 0-919897-27-4 *''A Breath at a Time''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1992, ISBN 0-88982-110-0 *''Cantos from a Small Room''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1993, ISBN 0-919897-37-1 *''Nothing Vanishes''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1996. ISBN 0-919897-52-5 *''Breathing Distance: A book of odes''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1997, ISBN 0-88753-297-7 *''Somewhere Between Obstacles and Pleasure''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1999. ISBN 0-88753-327-2 *''Higher Ground''. Edmonton, AB: River Books, 2001. ISBN 1-895836-80-8 *''Wrapped Within Again: New and selected poems''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2003. ISBN 0-88753-384-1 *''Slow Ascent''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2006. ISBN 0-88753-428-7 *''Partake''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2010. ISBN 0-88753-474-0 *''Fog and Woodsmoke: Behind the image''. Duluth, MN: Lost Hills Books, 2011. *''Time Lapse''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2012. Novels *''Raising of Voices''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1993. ISBN 0-88753-272-1 *''A Gradual Ruin: A novel''. Toronto: Doubleday Canada, 2004. ISBN 0-385-65962-8 Short fiction *''Near Morning''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1995. ISBN 0-88753-271-3 Non-fiction *''Kissing the Smoke''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1996. ISBN 0-88753-283-7 *''Calling the Wild''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2005. ISBN 0-88753-411-2 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robert Hilles, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 22, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *"Then" *"Winter Hours" *"Noise Rises" ;Books *Robert Hilles at Amazon.com * Robert Hilles on blogspot ;Audio / video *Robert Hilles at YouTube ;About *Robert Hilles in the Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature * Robert Hilles Official website. *Poetry analysis for "Then" by Robert Hilles Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:People from Kenora Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets